


Bragging Rights

by twinsarein



Category: Smallville
Genre: Gangbang, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3502973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark has to put his money where his mouth is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bragging Rights

**Author's Note:**

> *whistles* I wrote this back in 2009!

Clark had always been such a good boy, done what was right, took nothing for himself and he was tired of it. When post-game locker room banter had turned into boasts of conquests and feats of stamina, Clark couldn’t resist joining in. He’d had to dig back to his summer in Metropolis, but as Kal he’d done many things that had made Clark blush, when the ring was destroyed. The tenor of the good natured teasing had changed when the boys turned to attempting to one-up each other. Steve started it by saying he’d pleasured two at once and, not to be outdone, his twin Ray said he had as well. Patrick said he’d managed three, and brought them all to screaming orgasms. Before he could censor himself, Clark said he’d managed to pleasure five. 

Of course he wasn’t believed. Patrick was the most outraged. It didn’t matter to him that he’d lied about his accomplishment. At least three was a slight possibility. A goody-goody like Kent certainly wasn’t going to be the one to show him up. He was sure he couldn’t be beat and he demanded details. “Well, I had my cock in one, my mouth on another, and one in each hand…”

“That’s only four, Kent. You said five.” Patrick was feeling vindicated. Four was still more than his record, but at least it showed Kent to be a liar.

“If you hadn’t interrupted, you’d know that the fifth was in my ass.” He hadn’t meant to speak out, but now that he had, Clark was going to stand by what he’d said.

“How could a girl get any orgasm just from pegging your little ass, Kent? She’d need some other way to get off.” There’s no way Clark had managed to pleasure five at once. Of course, all the boys were just bragging and exaggerating, but there was just something about Kent that rubbed him the wrong way. Besides, the lies should at least be believable, and five at once was not. Patrick was looking forward to bringing him down a notch.

“You didn’t say they had to be female.” Clark thought back; nope, the word woman, or girl for that matter, hadn’t been used.

Shocked silence greeted this declaration and then excited chatter broke out. All the other boys still left in the locker room wanted to know the juicy details. In the chaos, Patrick stormed out. No one noticed his absence.

Someone in the crowd around Clark shouted out, “Prove it, Kent!”

Clark swallowed and glanced at the ten or so remaining faces. “You want me to…to recreate that with five of you?”

“No, with all of us.” The one speaking out looked around for support from his teammates. Some nodded their agreement right away, others were slower, but eventually everyone left looked to be in for a little fun.

“I said five was my record. I can’t pleasure ten at once.”

“Don’t worry, Kent. We’ll take turns.”

Clark looked around at the faces again and took in their various states of undress and the growing erections under towels and underwear. He’d liked sex as Kal a lot, and had missed it after that summer ended. He’d restrained himself for over a year now and here he was, being handed an opportunity. No one here would ever talk about this, because they’d all be participants, so he didn’t have to worry about repercussions. Clark closed his eyes, reached down deep to the part of himself that was always Kal, and released just a little bit of that personality.

When he opened his eyes he was ready. “We aren’t doing this without condoms and lube, so I hope some of you have them handy.” There was an immediate scramble for lockers that Clark found to be quite satisfying and made him rub his hands in anticipation.

“Okay boys, who’s willing to be a catcher?” From the three or four raised hands, Clark picked out Shawn and got him settled on his back on an old teacher’s desk that was being used to store the team’s medical supplies.

Clark slipped a condom on and lubed himself up liberally, then slowly started to penetrate the boy in front of him with one finger. “Whoever’s going to take Shawn’s place will need to be prepared ahead of time, ‘cause I won’t take the time to do it, at that point. Also, someone’ll need to change my condom between guys.” Clark waited for the murmurs of understanding and assent before giving his go-ahead. “Alright then guys, someone suit up, lube up, and start on me.”

Several boys started to push and shove, but Clark just said, “Steve, first.”

Steve got into position and soon all three boys were joined together. “Okay, Virgil, climb on the desk and straddle Shawn. Ray, Brandon, stand on either side of me.” Once all the boys were in position, Clark took Virgil in his mouth, Ray and Brandon in his hands and he started to move. He called heavily on Kal and his memories of that summer, but he was finally able to establish a working rhythm. 

He soon has all five boys moaning around him. The ones watching were unable to stay still or silent. 

“Holy fuck, look at him go!”

“Oh my god, I think he’s turned me gay.”

“Shit, he’s gorgeous.”

“I want that big cock in me!”

“Are you kidding, I wanna be in that tight ass. Look at it flex!”

“No way, guys, look at the suction in his mouth. That’s what I want.”

“You’re all crazy. His hands are huge. They can cover more than half a guy’s dick, and he works on a farm so I bet he’s strong and can really create a tight tunnel.”

Ray and Brandon went first. Clark felt their come pulse into their condoms and gave one last squeeze before letting go. They collapsed to the sides and two more immediately took their place. One by one the other three came and were replaced by the ones waiting for their turn.

Clark started to recite the names of all the constellations he knew, and then individual stars, so he could last. Beads of sweat started to gather on his brow, especially when the first group started to recover and he felt their hands reaching, touching. Nails were scratching at his back, fingers were reaching past bodies to pinch his nipples, someone was on the floor licking the top of one of his thighs and fondling his balls. Clark started to tremble at all the extra stimulation. He didn’t know how much longer he could last.

The guy in his ass finished first and was immediately replaced with another. He heard gasps from the boys around him, but he couldn’t see why. By his count, someone was taking a second turn. But his mouth was full and he couldn’t protest. The boy he was fucking started to shake and wail. When he was done he crawled out from under the boy getting a blowjob and got out of the way.

No one else tried to claim a second turn, although he could hear some of the others starting to jerk off around him. He gave an extra hard tug on the two in his hands and slid his fingers over the heads, pressing down hard into the slits at the tip. They came in his hands with no more provocation, one right after the other. They collapsed where they stood and then crawled out of the way. The boys jerking off moved closer, and Clark suddenly felt a splash of come on his right hip, and a few seconds later more landed on his left foot. 

The smell in the room and the warm semen on his body was making it even harder for him to last. The guy behind him was also doing really well for someone on his second orgasm. Clark was getting the reaming of his life and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer. He redoubled his efforts on the boy in front of him, bringing his hands into play now that they were free, and started squeezing his ass muscles to get the other boy to finish first. No one had made this a contest, but the Kal piece he had let seep out was feeling very competitive.

Finally, the teammate he was sucking started to come in his mouth, filling his condom with a truly impressive load of come and then slumped off the table. It was down to just Clark and whoever was behind him. As soon as the other boy was out of the way, Clark tried to turn his head and look, but found himself shoved face down on the desk as the pounding he was taking got even harder and faster. Whoever was back there really knew what he was doing. Clark was breathing like a bellows and just managing to hold off coming, when a hand reached around him and started jerking his cock in time to the thrusts.

When he felt a finger slide in next to the cock, stretching him just a little bit wider and thrusting in counterpoint, Clark grunted and barely managed to keep from digging furrows into the metal desk under him. When a second finger slid in next to the first, Clark couldn’t hold on any longer. He shouted and started filling his own condom. He came for a long time, and when the spasms were finally over he just lay there and tried to relearn how to breathe as the guy in his ass gave a couple of extra hard pumps and came himself.

When he heard a zipper being raised, Clark forcibly peeled himself off the desk and turned around. “Lex!”

“Clark. Gentlemen.” Lex smirked at Clark’s dumbfounded expression. “Next time you want to use the locker room for such an unusual activity, you may want to do it out of sight of the security cameras.” Lex gestured to a corner of the wall in direct line of sight to the desk they’d been using. Then he walked away buckling up his belt, leaving a group of stunned young men behind him. With his back turned, he didn’t see Clark’s expression turn to one of thoughtful contemplation.

Lex was glad he’d decided to drop off some paperwork concerning his donation himself, instead of sending it with a currier. He chuckled quietly and wondered if there was a spare DVD around so he could download the footage of the last half hour before he erased it. He also wondered if he’d be getting a visitor soon, or if this would become something else they never talked about. Either way, he didn’t regret it.


End file.
